


a lion still has claws

by SansaSweetling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaSweetling/pseuds/SansaSweetling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tywin Lannister ruled the Seven Kingdoms, but was ruled at home by his lady wife."</p>
<p>In which Joanna Lannister survives childbirth, and the fate of Westeros is forever altered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joanna I

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in mind for a while now. Hope you like the first chapter!

_273 AC_

Joanna Lannister awoke in to a world of pain.

The crimson and gold of her chambers stared back at her, coloring her vision. The gold bedsheets she lay on were soft, and her simple white nightdress comforting enough that the drowsy lady was tempted to allow sleep to take her once more. Green eyes began to close, of their own accord, but she forced them open.  _My chambers, I am in my chambers, and I am in pain._ Why?

She struggled to sit up, but gasped at the pain the effort caused her.  _Oh_ , she was sore. Sore all over, but especially down below. The sort of soreness she had only ever experienced once before.

Joanna remembered why she was abed. 

"Tyrion? Janei?" Her voice was raspy, and she flinched at the sound. It did not sound like herself, and her babe would not respond anyway. Clearing her throat, she tried calling out again. "Tywin? Tywin!"

Efficient as ever, Joanna's husband only waited a blink before arriving at his wive's side, the most wonderful of smiles 'pon his face. Lord Tywin did not oft smile, but when he did, she found no more beautiful smile in all of Westeros.

"My lady, you are awake. We feared - but it is of no matter. I worried for you, my love." He turned his smile towards her once more, before dropping it off his face, crinkles forming in his brow. "You will want more milk of the poppy. The maester said you will feel some pain for a while yet. I will go - "

"You will go nowhere, until you tell me news of our babe. The child, Tywin. Does it live?"

He hesitated, and Joanna flinched, fearing the worst. _'Twas a rough pregnancy, but my babe can not be dead, not before it has ever lived!_ "Tell me."

"He lives." The words were short and curt, but she scarcely noticed, relaxing back in to her warm bedsheet. _He lives. My little Tyrion, he lives._  

"Oh, but that is wonderful news, my love!" Her lips turned up, imagining all the possibilities.  _My Tyrion, he lives. Born a moon too soon, but yet he lives. He will grow, wed, perhaps be a knight..._ A small cough startled Joanna out of her wonderful dreams, and she looked up again at her husband's disapproving eyes. Her heart sank.  _What is he not telling me?_  

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Joanna, you must sleep. I will get the maester, for some dreamwine, or milk of the poppy."

"I don't want milk of the poppy. What's wrong?"

Tywin paused, adjusting her bedsheets as Joanna waited impatiently. Was something wrong with her babe? She tried again to sit up, before collapsing back in weakness, turning in anger to her husband. It would do no good to rush him; he was as stubborn as she. So she twisted a lock of golden hair around her hand, around and around until at last her husband spoke again.

"The child has stolen from you. Maester Lothar believes you will never again bear a living child. And it is a dwarf besides."

Joanna caught her breath. She cared not that she would bear no more children - the two had an heir, a spare, and a precious daughter. They were more blessed than many. And after her rough pregnancy, she did not know if she wished to bear another. But a dwarf? The poor child would face no end of teasing! She would love him all the more for it, but a young man needs friends and companions, not just his mother. Jaime was a popular lad already, but if his friends chose to turn an evil eye to Tyrion... Her horror must have shown on her face, as Lord Tywin reached out a calloused hand and stroked her cheek, and she allowed herself to relax again under his touch. "I am sorry, my love. But the twins shall still make good marriages."

"I don't care about the marriage alliances! I care about  _him_! Oh, my poor child. Tywin, he shall be teased horribly!"

"You are getting over-excited, my lady. Come, rest. We shall speak more when you awake again."

"No, bring him to me -  _please_ , Tywin. I must see my son." But Tywin was stubborn as ever, even as he leaned over to chastely peck her on the lips. 

"We shall speak again when you awaken. Rest now, my love. Rest. I will go to Maester Lothar now."

Despite her protests, he left, gently closing the door behind him. Defeated, Joanna sunk back in to her bed.  _It matters not. He can rise high - he might be a great lord, sit on Rhaegar's council. He is a Lannister. He will rise high. Oh, Mother, have mercy on him. Crone, light his path so he might find a way to reach his dreams. The Seven Who are One, please, help my son, my Tyrion, please..._

Joanna fell asleep again before Tywin or the maester could return with more potions. In her dreams, Jaime was a great knight, Cersei a golden queen, and Tyrion a brave and noble Hand of the King, just as Tywin was. But at the end, their happiness was turned to sorrow, and she was powerless to stop it. And so Joanna Lannister awoke once more. _  
_


	2. Cersei I

_273 AC_

"Mother! There are people approaching, come look!"

Standing on her toes and gazing out her bedroom window, Cersei called out to her mother. Her needlework lay forgotten on her bed. Septa Jeyne had spoken  _on_ and  _on_ about how a good lady must needs practice her needlework daily, but Cersei was to be Prince Rhaegar's queen. And Queens had no need of needlework, not like other ladies. 

She wished she could go outside to practice in the yard with Jaime. He would be a knight, and a lord one day. Once she had asked Father if she could go and join him, but he had merely stared at her for a long time, and then told her no. It wasn't  _fair_. The twins looked so alike, when they were babes nobody could tell them apart. Why did he get to learn how to fight, while she had to listen to Septa Jeyne's whiny voice and do needlework?

She scarcely was allowed to even  _see_ her twin anymore, now that Mother moved his chambers so far across the castle. She could barely speak with him in private, without fear that her mother would tell Lord Tywin of what they had been doing. Cersei didn't know why it was bad. They had seen each other naked when they were younger, and bathed together. And Cersei had seen her mother's maid Violet and some groom kissing , as well. Violet had blushed and stuttered when Cersei asked her about it later, and said that was what people did when they loved each other. And Cersei loved Jaime. They came in to the world together. They were meant to be together.

But maybe Jaime would be out to greet the visitors, as well. That was enough to make her throw on her cloak, braid her golden blonde hair, and hurry down the stairs as quickly as her heavy skirts allowed her.

She was not disappointed as she arrived outside. Her mother and father were there as well, as was Jaime. She smiled at him before Lady Joanna pulled her aside, to explain the situation. Her old friend, Princess Ariella of Dorne, had come with her two children, Elia and Oberyn, to visit. Her letter had only arrived that day. The two had been ladies of the court together, once. Cersei was not impressed - a future Queen had to have proper courtesies, but Cersei loathed making polite small talk and smiling and standing still afore her parents' friends. And what were they doing all the way from Dorne? 

Still, Cersei stood tall and proud, like a Lannister of the Rock and future queen, as the doors to the approaching wheelhouse opened, and a tall lady opened them, followed by two small children. The girl - Elia - was not beautiful, but not the most ugly Cersei had seen. A proper woman grown, not a child like Cersei. She saw Jaime's eyes follow her as she allowed her brother to help her climb down, and immediately glowered at her. Why would Jaime prefer some sickly Dornish princess over  _her_?

Next came the boy, Oberyn. He had a good-natured smirk on his face as he looked around the beautiful Casterly Rock. Cersei already did not like him as well. No boy would be as gallant as Jaime or Prince Rhaegar.

Cersei watched as Joanna approached the princess, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ariella! It has been far to long since I have seen you last, my dear! But I have heard so much about you - and your children!" Lord Tywin followed, giving Jaime and Cersei the cue to pay their respects as well.

"Princess Ariella," Cersei said politely. "I am pleased to see you in Casterly Rock."

"And I am pleased to see you as well, child," responded the princess. "You are truly as beautiful as your mother's letters said you were." She smiled at that, but hurried on to greet Elia and Oberyn as well. The sooner she greeted them, the sooner she and Jaime might be able to sneak away.

But - to her annoyance - Cersei saw Jaime engaged in an animated conversation with both Elia and Oberyn. She heard snippets, such as "Dorne," "Sandstone," and "Baelor Breakwind," - _what_? - but declared them too boring to pay attention to. Whatever Prince Oberyn had done did not matter to her. Instead, she stood, arms crossed, until Lord Tywin suggested that everyone enter. A pointed remark from Lady Joanna about "entertaining guests" led an annoyed Cersei, an enthralled Jaime, and the Dornish children upstairs, stopping at Tyrion's nursery.

 _Tyrion, Tyrion._ Gods, Cersei hated him. A squalling little pink thing with stunted legs, who took up far too much of her mother's time. They would not even be there had Oberyn not spoken of the monster child's tail and evil eye. Elia seemed excited enough to see him, but what did she know? She was old - almost a woman grown. Women were stupid about babies.They had some trouble getting in to the nursery, but Cersei did not care. If Elia and Oberyn wanted to see the dwarf, then she would show him to them, despite what some ugly nurse said. "You're just a milk cow, you can't tell me what to do. Be quiet or I'll have my father cut your tongue out. A cow doesn't need a tongue." She let them in soon enough after that.

Elia seemed enchanted with him, making some soft sound that idiotic girls made.  _He's not cute!_ Oberyn seemed a bit disappointed at his lack of beard and tail, but Cersei didn't care. He was just a dwarf, born a moon to soon and like to die anyway. "He shouldn't have even lived this long. He's going to die. And I don't care. I don't need another brother, anyway."

With that, she stalked off, hoping Jaime would follow her. Instead she heard Jaime's voice, still in the room. _Why?_  "He's not that bad. I don't know why Cersei hates him so much. Mother loves him." Then, louder, "Cersei! Come back! Come play come into my castle with us!"

Although reluctant to spend more time than necessary with the Dornish guests, Cersei would not let Elia spend more time with Jaime than she. So she marched back in, head held high, and was rewarded with a brotherly kiss from Jaime.

"Fine, let's play."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the encouragement!


	3. Joanna II

_273 AC_

"So!" Once she ensured the children were not about to start a war, Joanna was more than pleased to meet with her friend again. Gently depositing herself next to Tywin, she beamed towards Ariella. "Tell me! How are the children? What have you been leaving from your letters?"

Ariella laughed, a giggle reminiscent of the days the two had spent in Princess Rhaella's court, sharing secrets and sweet cakes when they were no more than children. "Very little, my dear. Doran has gotten so old, it is hard to believe that he can be left behind as castellan still! And you have seen my dear Elia and Oberyn. Elia's a sweet girl, though still rather sickly. The maesters are uncertain of what ails her, unfortunately. Oberyn - well! They say the Dornish are wild, but you have not seen wild until you have spoken a spell with him! And you, Joanna? How go your golden twins, and your new babe?"

"Oh, just as I told you. Jaime has the makings of such a fine knight already, and my little Cersei is so feisty, yet will be a lady one day. And my Tyrion" - here her smile faded - "he is sickly, the poor child. Maester Lothar does all he can with him. I am not strong enough to nurse him myself, but we have the best nurses and maids to attend to him. And I spend as much time as I might with my babe, though Lothar and Tywin scold me for it."

"You must not overexert yourself, my lady," responded Tywin. Joanna sighed internally. She loved her husband more than anyone in the world, save her children, but among company she could understand his reputation as cold and heartless. Certainly Ariella seemed uncomfortable with her silent, still, Tywin. Joanna would have to be bright enough for them both.

"I pray for him nightly, my friend, and you as well. But, Joanna - you must be wondering why I came on such short notice."

"Besides parading your wonder children, that is?" Joanna teased in response. Truthfully, though, the lady was curious. It was a ways to travel from Dorne to Casterly Rock, though Joanna had heard from the talkative young prince that they had been stopping to examine suitors. She smiled again at the thought. Doran was already betrothed, Ariella had written, but her other children were growing in age as well. Truly, the two were getting old.

"Well, yes. But my wonder children are getting older. Elia is already a woman grown, and Oberyn nearly there. So of course I thought, my dear friend, my lord - that you might agree to a betrothal, between either young Jaime and Elia, or Cersei and Oberyn."

A betrothal! Joanna's smile could not have been any wider. Of course that was why she had come. Her own twins were young, she admitted, but she had only been a year or two older than them when her lord father betrothed her to Tywin. She imagined the possibilities - Cersei wedding Oberyn and bearing him sweet children to frolic in the Water Gardens, or Jaime wedding Elia and bringing her home to the Rock. Sweet Elia would be her daughter, and mother to her grandchildren. There was an age difference, yes, but little enough, especially if the boy was elder. And if Elia was still sickly, she might not wish to wed anyway. "Oh, Ariella! That would be -"

"Something to take under consideration." Startled, Joanna turned to her husband. His face was expressionless as ever, but he did not seem half as pleased as she. Belatedly, she remembered his plans to wed Cersei to Prince Rhaegar, but that was not yet set in stone. Still, sensing the change in mood, Joanna was quick to stand up and turn to her friend.

"Sweet Ariella, you must be tired after your journeys. I will have a servant show you to your quarters, and we can speak more on your proposition in the morning, my dear." Ariella agreed, and soon she was off, leaving only Joanna and her husband.

"Joanna - " he began, cautiously, but she cut him off. Though their marriage was generally a peaceful one, they had enough spats for Joanna to know she could only win if she spoke first.

"'Tis a wonderful proposition, don't you think, my love? The Princess of Dorne is a wonderful ally for the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. And I do declare, there would be room in their boat for a young page, or perhaps a companion for Princess Elia. A girl needs companions of her own age, certainly. They are not heirs, but no doubt Prince Oberyn would be granted land, and - "

"Joanna," Tywin repeated. She fell silent. Now was the time to listen to his arguments.

"Joanna, my love," he began. "I know Princess Ariella is your girlhood friend, and you would enjoy our houses to be joined. But it is not a good match. Cersei is for Prince Rhaegar. King Aerys will listen to me, one day. I am his Hand. And Jaime - I wish we would not send our heir to be trained in the land of lemons and spears. He is to be a great knight, and I should like to train him. We might send her Tyrion instead, but Jaime? No."

"Tyrion? That would be an insult. I love him much, but would Elia? Besides, she is ten-and-six, far too old to be wed to a babe in arms! By the time he is a man grown, she will be too old to bear healthy children. And I know of your dreams for our Cersei, Tywin, but we mustn't turn down Ariella's offer. We will offer a betrothal, 'twixt Princess Elia Martell and Lord Jaime Lannister. He will go as a squire, and learn. He is a child, he must see more of the world than simply his sister! He will come visit, and of course return when he and Elia wed. But wed they will."

"Joanna - "

"Wed they will. 'Lest you wish to anger the Princess of Dorne."

"Joanna - "

"Tywin. They will wed."

Tywin sighed, his expression unchanging, disapproval evident. Joanna stared at him, her green eyes unblinking and harsh with the promise to stay, staring at him, until he consented. Finally, she saw the slightest twitching of his outer lips, and she knew she had won. Good. Woman or now, she was as much a Lannister as he, and she would ensure her son wed Elia of Dorne. It will do him good, to spend some time away from Cersei. Joanna could still not get the image of he and Cersei abed out of her mind. He will find happiness with his Dornish princess, proper happiness.

"They will wed," Tywin stated.

Joanna leaned forward to kiss him. Now, however am I going to tell Jaime?

And worse, how will I tell Cersei?


	4. Cersei II

_276 AC_

The maester who had nodded to the Lannister girl and handed her a note was no doubt surprised when the words, "A letter from Lord Jaime, my lady," were met with a most unladylike squeal. Cersei took the letter and with a quick "Thank you, maester," - she did not wish for  _another_ lecture on courtly manners from her lord father - hurried up to her chambers in the Tower of the Hand. She had spent almost a moon at the Red Keep, now, since Prince Viserys's birth and the accompanying tourney, vying for Prince Rhaegar's favor at the behest of her father, but did still not think the place her home. Home was Casterly Rock, her lady mother, the secret passageways only she knew. But more importantly, home was Jaime.

Reaching her room, Cersei abandoned her shrug on the bed and immediately opened the letter. 

_My dear Cersei,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, sister. I have wonderful news! Prince Doran has decided to officially take me as his squire! Being a squire is so much work, even more than being a page. I have to clean his armor and prepare his horse and such. Still, it's far more enjoyable than being a page. Prince Doran isn't planning on attending any tourneys. His wife Lady Mellario just had a babe, you know. Arianne Martell. She's going to be the heir to Dorne, one day, even if she has brothers. Isn't that odd? If that were the rule in the Westerlands too, you would be heir, not me. But then things would be confusing when you married the prince, so it's a good thing that isn't the rule._

_Still, being a squire means I can accompany him to tourneys and even to war, if there ever is a war. Prince Doran says I'm a very good fighter, even though I'm just a squire still. One day I'll be as good as Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and protect you, like he protected his sister! Or I'll be like Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, he's Dornish. I can't join the Kingsguard, though, I have to wed Princess Elia and the Kingsguard don't wed. Now that you're at court, will you tell me all of the Kingsguard? And the Sword of the Morning? Please, dear sister? I heard he was the champion of the tourney for Prince Viserys's birth, even better than the prince! I wanted to go so badly, but Prince Doran didn't want to travel because Lady Mellario was with child. He says I'll feel the same way when I'm to be a father. I don't ever want to be a father, Cersei, but I know Princess Elia will want to have babes._

_Elia is kind, and she plays with me, even though I'm a squire now and squires don't play as much as pages. She truly is sickly, though. I don't want to marry her if she's going to be sickly. I'd rather marry you, like the Targaryens do, but I know you're going to marry the prince. Has Father made it official yet? I suppose Elia will be a good wife, even though she's so old. Prince Rhaegar's old too, but it doesn't matter as much if you're a girl, Elia says. You're not still jealous, are you? And don't bother denying that you were ever jealous, I'm your brother and I know you._

_Prince Oberyn writes me many letters. It's a good thing that you didn't want to marry him, because I still don't know why he was exiled. Princess Ariella didn't want to tell me, but Princess Ariella is very sick now. The maesters are almost always with her. I hope she doesn't die, I like her. Prince Oberyn is in the Free Cities, now. I want to go to the Free Cities too._

_Mother writes to me too. I ask why she doesn't stay at King's Landing with you and Father, but she said she doesn't like King Aerys. Do you like him?_

_Please write to me again soon, sweet sister. Tell me of the tourney and the Kingsguard and Prince Rhaegar. I miss you and I love you. Elia sends her love as well._

_Your brother,  
Jaime_

Cersei read the letter, then read it again. It was unfortunately short; she had hoped to hear more of Dorne, but she supposed that his brief update would be sufficient. In the meantime, she pulled out her own quill and ink and began to draft a response.

 _Dear Jaime_ ,

_Congratulations on becoming a squire! I always knew you would be the greatest knight ever to live, even better than Ser Arthur Dayne. I have seen him around a bit, and he did win the tourney. All the maidens at court say he's the most gallant knight there is. But I know you'll be more gallant. I wish you could join the Kingsguard and truly be like the Dragonknight, but it's alright, my prince will be very kind to me._

_Father and the King haven't made it official. King Aerys got rather angry at Father for something, actually. Or mayhaps a lot of things. I heard some lords call him the Mad King. You know he burned all of Prince Viserys's birth gifts? Truly! I don't know why, maybe he is mad. I think Father asked him about a betrothal, and he got quite cross. Why? I know Targaryens usually marry each other, but Prince Rhaegar doesn't have any sisters or cousins, I don't think. I wasn't paying attention in Septa Jeyne's last few history lessons. If Prince Viserys was a girl, it would be different, but he isn't. I know he'll marry me, anyway. I asked a maegi and she said I would, but not until he's already king. She was weird, though. ~~She said my younger brother would kill me.~~ She was stupid. I don't believe in magic, except for dragons, and all the dragons are dead._

_Prince Rhaegar is so handsome and gallant, and he's only 17. When I'm 14 or 15, he'll be 21 or 22, right? That is not such a horrible age difference. It's different with your Elia, she'll be 24 when you're 15. And I would never want to marry Prince Oberyn! He was rude! Prince Rhaegar is much kinder to me. I know he'll convince his father to let us wed. Then I'll be Queen. And I wasn't really jealous of your Elia, anyhow. I'm getting married too. But you do deserve better than some sick princess, but Mother insists._

_I don't like His Grace much, either. He scares me after what happened with Viserys. I want to marry Rhaegar, but then I would be his daughter, and that would be worse than being Father's daughter. All Father does is scold me and not speak with me when he's angry, not like the King. I write to Mother as much as I can. Father wants her to come visit, or to go visit her soon. It will be nice to see her again. She can not wait for me to wed._

_The tourney was boring, just a bunch of knights fighting. I can't remember who won what. Ask Father, or somebody._

_I love you too, dear brother. Please send my love to your Elia as well._

_Your sister,  
Cersei_

Satisfied, she folded her letter and sealed it with the lion of House Lannister before hurrying to find a maester. Perhaps if she sent it now, rather than waiting, it would not be such a long time before Jaime responded to her. Walking through the halls of the great keep, she paused, heart beating, when she saw Prince Rhaegar. 

"Your Grace," she said, curtseying. 

"Lady Cersei," he responded with a bow of the head. "Are you looking for somebody, my lady?"

"I only have a letter for my brother Jaime, Your Grace. I was searching for a maester."

"But of course. Please, do not let me bother you."

"You aren't bothering me, Your Grace. I was - I was happy to see you." She smiled up at him as she said that, wondering if she was being charming enough. If King Aerys wouldn't agree to the match, then she had to make Prince Rhaegar love her. He was so kind, to keep speaking with her. She wondered if he knew what her father had asked.

"That is very kind of you, my lady. But it seems we both have duties to attend to." Her disappointment must have been evident, for he quickly added, "But I should like to speak with you again, some time. Do you play any music?"

"No, Your Grace," she was forced to admit.

"Would you like me to teach you, some time? I find the harp a very relaxing instrument."

"The harp?" Cersei was doubtful, but knew Prince Rhaegar's musical skills were said to be wonderful. She wondered what it meant that he was asking her, and her smile only grew. _He likes me! He must!_ "That would be - lovely. Thank you, Your Grace."

She curtsied once more, before leaving to deliver her letter. Her heart soared as she thought of his invitation.  _He likes me. He truly likes me._


	5. Tywin I

_276 AC_

"It's a conspiracy, I tell you. He wants to kill me so he can marry your slut of a daughter.  _You_ brought us in to this, Lannister! You did!"

Tywin listened calmly to Aerys's rant. He had heard it half a dozen times already, and knew there was naught he could do but sit and wait for him to stop. Once again, he wondered if Aerys would have ever been like this if not for all of his queen's stillbirths. He had shown such potential early in his reign; they had even been friends. But his criticisms towards Cersei and Joanna were not to be excused. 

"... She's a whore, just like her mother was."

A lesser man might have slapped him for that, and Tywin would have been lying if he said the thought did not occur to him. Aerys's pause was long enough that Tywin decided to risk speaking.

"My daughter is a girl of ten, not yet a maid. She has no interest in the prince besides a friend."

"A friend? Pah! No Lannister can just make friends. Don't think I don't know how you lust for power, Lannister! You don't care about me as more than a weapon to get your whore daughter on the throne. If I die, know that my Kingsguard will avenge me, and their swords will find themselves pointed at you, Lannister! You and your little bitch! She takes after you, doesn't she? Tywin Lannister with teats, there's a sight for you, heh."

A hand balled up in to a fist behind his back, but Tywin's face remained impassive as ever.

"Few have said that of her, Your Grace. Most say she takes after her mother, my lady wife. Joanna." That had the desired effect. Aerys's face scrunched up in to what should be called a smile, but would be an insult to people with genuine smiles. His smile was cruel and hungry.

"Joanna, heh? Back at that dump you call a castle? Is she as pretty as ever? Some women grow worse with age, but your Lady Joanna seems different. I might've had her maidenhead. You ought to bring her back to court."

_I am fully aware of that. That is why she is not at court._  

"Joanna is ill, Your Grace, but determined to come soon. My lady longs to see her children wed,  Jaime in Dorne as well as Cersei. I have a mind to bring her to Storm's End. Lord Steffon's heir Robert is spoken for, but he has two other sons."

"Lord Steffon? Pah! I might bring him to court, let him be my new Hand. Would you like that, Lannister?"

"Whatever Your Grace thinks is the best."

The Mad King seemed to take that a sign to start another rant. Tywin listened as patiently as he could.  _I could be responding to letters, ruling your bloody kingdom - cleaning the chamber pots._ Anything would be a better use of his time then this.

"... The Martells might have done, but Elia's engaged to your son, isn't she. All of the other bloody Houses are too lowborn for my son. He needs a good, leal wife. Like yours. If Viserys were a girl I'd let him marry her, but he's not, and my slut of a wife isn't like to bring me any more, healthy children, not that we don't try. Murderers, everyone at court is a murderer, it seems. They want the thrones for themselves...  "

Tywin managed to ignore his whiny voice, until he finally heard a word that he had been trying to get for three moons. "Fine."

"Fine, Your Grace?"

"Fine. You can marry the little slut to my son. The announcement will be made tonight. But I warn you, Lannister, any funny business and her pretty gold curls won't be recognizable when I'm done with her. Fire doesn't take any prisoners, no, my lord!"

"As you say, Your Grace.  Joanna will be so pleased. Even if she could not wed a Targaryen, our dear daughter will. By your leave, I shall write to tell her."

He walked as calmly as he could out of the room. As soon as he was in private, he relaxed, a smile dancing on the corner of his lips but never fully enveloping his face. He began a mental letter to his wife.  _Dearest Joanna, Thank you for telling me_ not _to stab Aerys the first time he insulted you..._

He gave an order to Cersei's maids to decorate her for dinner, and retreated to write that letter, and many more.

A half hour before the dinner was to be served, Tywin went to visit his daughter. One of her maids was finishing her hair, an elaborate style popular in the Westerlands that made it seem like she wore a golden crown in truth, rather than just her blonde locks. She rose to greet him, and for a moment, he could not speak. She looked as Joanna did, the eve of their betrothal announcement. Her golden hair, piercing eyes, crimson gown... Even the golden lion pendant she wore around her neck was the same. His wife had gifted Cersei with the necklace before they left for court. Prince Rhaegar could not avoid her, if he wished to. And Aerys - Tywin would not think of him.

"You look lovely, Cersei."

"Thank you, Father." She smiled softly, wringing her hands together. "If I may - what's so special about tonight?"

Tywin paused, then took a deep breath and explained. "Tonight the King is to announce your official betrothal to Prince Rhaegar." 

The joy that filled his daughter's face was worth the many moons of listening to Aerys complain about the plots to kill him. His Cersei would be a wonderful queen, far better than a half-mad Targaryen could ever be. And mayhaps, with her, Rhaegar could even come to be a good king.

"Come, my daughter. Your betrothed awaits."


End file.
